Lin, la ex novia perfecta
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Después de una botella, la historia sobre cómo destruyó el Templo Aire, y, posteriormente, trató de encarcelar a Pema, sonaba en realidad muy divertida. Este fic participa en el "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Para LupitaAzucena.


Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece.

Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Para **LupitaAzucena**. Mi querida hija *o*.

Originalmente yo no iba a ser tu AI, así que tuve muy poco tiempo para escribirte, sé que no excusa, sin embargo me hubiera gustado hacer un mejor trabajo. En fin, me tomé algunas libertades con tu tercera petición, porque me confunden las edades y todos esos eventos del pasado xD. No me convenció mucho, por eso decidí escribirte las tres. Espero alguna te guste aunque sea un poquito.

* * *

Lin estaba bebiendo, como siempre hacía en cada reunión social a la que la invitaban. El fuerte sabor de alcohol convertía el tener que convivir con muchas personas poco agradables, en algo soportable. Y cuando a los malditos recién casados se les ocurrió ponerla en la misma mesa que Pema, Tenzin, Bumi y Kya, supo que el vino sería su mejor amigo esa noche.

El Comandante Bumi, quien fue el primero en abrir una botella y bebérsela él solo hasta la mitad, había comenzado a molestar a sus compañeros de asiento, con pequeñas bromas y comentarios embarazosos.

—¡Oh, Tenzin! ¿Recuerdas cuando terminaste con Lin, ella se puso loca y destruyó el Templo Aire de la Isla? Vaya lío, hermano. Tuviste que recogerlo todo sin ayuda —rió con aquella imagen en su cabeza.

Lin se removió incómoda en su asiento mientras le dirigía una mirada de advertencia. Le hubiera gritado algo ofensivo para callarlo, seguro que sí, pero ya estando ebrio no le importaba nada lo que le hicieran, y muy probablemente seguiría charlando por horas.

Tenzin suspiró. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Le dieron la reprimenda de su vida, y eso que él no hizo el desastre. Al menos no con sus propias manos. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a vivir aquel momento que, ahora servía como anécdota de borrachera, pero que sin duda alguna, en sus tiempos fue doloroso y caótico.

Llevaban dos años saliendo. Desde el principio no fue una relación de cuento de hadas. Tenzin lo describiría más como las aventuras de una noble y valiente caballera y un simple y humilde campesino.

Tenían problemas, como cualquier pareja. Lin era explosiva, Tenzin trataba de ser paciente aunque a veces también se desesperaba, ambos tenían gustos distintos, maneras diferentes de ver la vida. Aún así, al final del día, cuando la Luna alumbraba Ciudad República, no importara cuánto hubieran peleado, ellos volvían a reconciliarse. Muchas veces en silencio, en medio de la noche, ambos le deseaban dulces sueños al otro. Y al día siguiente, volvían a hablarse como si nada, dejando de lado las discusiones del día anterior. Para ellos estaba claro que en ocasiones las palabras sobraban.

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse frías cuando la Beifong decidió volverse policía. Ese había sido su sueño de toda la vida, cuando todos fantaseaban con ser presidentes, princesas, músicos, ella tan sólo tenía ojos para la Ley. Tenía la idea equivocada de que eso haría sentir orgullosa a su madre. No obstante, después dicha profesión se ganó su corazón. Ya no lo hacía para impresionar a nadie, realmente le gustaba ser parte de la policía.

Tenzin la apoyó, de veras que sí. Hasta la admiraba por el arduo trabajo que realizaba día con día. Su novia era demasiado fuerte e intimidante y no dudaba en acabar con cualquier crimen que se cometiera en la Ciudad. Y eso estaba de maravilla para él. Hasta que su empleo se volvió su prioridad, justo después de que la nombraran nueva jefa de policía.

Lo discutieron en reiteradas ocasiones. Tenzin le pedía más de su tiempo, comentaba que ya no salían como antes, y, además, llegó a mencionar sus deseos de formar una familia. Era su deber, decía, para reconstruir su casi extinta civilización de Nómadas Aire. Ella arrugaba la cara. No estaba en sus planes tener hijos. Jamás se imaginó como una mujer maternal, que cocina galletas para sus retoños y espera con una sonrisa en el rostro a que su esposo llegue del trabajo. De hecho, deseaba todo lo contrario. Una vida de riesgos para poder hacer justicia en las calles de su ciudad, y sí, quizá tener pareja, alguien que aceptara su estilo de vida y no se deprimiera cada vez que salía de casa a luchar contra el mal. ¿Hijos? Ninguno. No era lo que esperaba o al menos lo que anhelaba en esos momentos de su vida. Tal vez una mascota.

Y Tenzin se deprimía en silencio, porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Lin no era esa clase de mujer, sin embargo, la amaba a ella, y en ese entonces no se imaginaba compartiendo su vida con nadie más.

Hasta que apareció una dulce Acólito que era ideal para él. Con sus ojos verdes que inspiraban pureza, y toda su espiritualidad, su fascinación por la cultura Nómada Aire. Tenzin hubiera sido un tonto si la hubiese dejado ir.

Ellos se veían a menudo, mientras Lin seguía con su trabajo en casa o entrenando, el hijo del Avatar Aang aprovechaba para pasar tiempo con Pema. Le gustaba lo inteligente, bondadosa, y amable que era con cualquiera. Y también le resultaba adorable la forma en cómo se sonrojaba cuando estaban solos y bajaba la mirada para no verlo directamente a los ojos.

Más pronto que tarde, las calles empezaron a hablar. Se comentaba que el Maestro Aire había empezado una relación con una hermosa muchacha, y no sólo eso, la susodicha era mucho más joven que él. Lin trató de ignorar los comentarios y las miradas indiscretas (sólo miradas, porque cualquiera que la conociera aunque fuera un poco, sabía lo peligrosa que podía ser la Beifong) que los chismosos de su oficina le regalaban con tanta regularidad. Continuó con la rutina de siempre, esforzándose por ser una líder perfecta, enfocándose en resolver crímenes y discutiendo asuntos con diversas industrias para implementar el uso de las nuevas tecnologías que serían de mucha ayuda policíaca.

Entre tanto movimiento laboral, fue una carta del mismo Tenzin quien le recordó que tenía un novio. El escrito pedía verla lo antes posible en el Templo Aire de la Isla, pues había cierto asunto que el Nómada quería discutir. Ese día, aprovechando que no entraba a trabajar hasta las cuatro, decidió ir a verlo.

Llegó y ahí estaba él, esperándola, con ese gesto de sabiduría que parecía jamás borrársele del rostro.

—Hay algo que debo decirte, Lin —La tomó de las manos, con la cabeza cabizbaja, avergonzado—. Creo que lo mejor será que terminemos. Desde hace tiempo tú estás enfocada en tu empleo, y eso está bien, de veras estoy orgulloso de ti. Sin embargo, hemos decidido tomar caminos diferentes y juntos no llegaremos a nada —explicó, con voz tranquila y un malestar en el pecho. Porque quizá se les había acabado el amor, pero eso no significaba que iba a doler menos el tener que alejarse de ella, su gran amiga desde la infancia y con quien, a pesar de todo, vivió momentos inolvidables en su juventud.

La ruptura tuvo tres etapas para Lin: La ira, la aflicción y la venganza.

—¿Es porque estás saliendo con alguien más, no es cierto? —Estaba a punto de romper en llanto del coraje. Y como jamás permitiría que la vieran llorar, empezó a gritarle, tratando de sacar todo el enojo que la estaba quemando por dentro.

—Sí, en parte —confesó Tenzin con pesar—. Pero no es sólo eso, Lin, entiende, nos hemos distanciado bastante y no compartimos las mismas metas en la vida. No quiero que seas infeliz a mi lado, te mereces a alguien mejor.

—¡Tonterías!

—Y podemos seguir siendo amigos, como lo éramos antes de empezar a salir —trató de calmarla. Lin siempre fue una persona importante para él. Aunque ya no fueran pareja, lamentaría con todo su ser si jamás volvían a hablarse.

—Púdrete, Tenzin. Tú y tu "hermosa acólito" que bien podría ser tu hija. ¡Ambos váyanse al infierno! —Con su Tierra Control movió las rocas que se encontraban a su alrededor y empezó a lanzarlas por todas partes. Golpeaban las paredes del Templo, le dio a su ahora ex novio en su cabeza afeitada con piedras de mediano tamaño, eso sí, siempre con cuidado de no lastimar a los Bisontes Voladores, el suelo (convenientemente, hecho de pequeñas piedras) se movía feroz bajo sus pies, como un corto temblor. Y por último, las rocas más grandes las arrojó para que destrozaran las ventanas, tumbaran las puertas giratorias de entrenamiento y fueran a caer en los árboles, provocando así que los frutos y algunas ramas cayeran, ensuciando el patio completo. Después de causar el "insignificante" desastre, salió corriendo.

Tenzin comprendió que, en vez de citarla en el Templo, debió de hacerlo en el mar, en una piscina, ¡cualquier lugar que no tuviera elementos de Tierra que pudieran ser usados en su contra!

Algunos Acólitos, y los hermanos de Tenzin, salieron temerosos y curiosos, a presenciar el desastre que la joven Beifong había hecho.

—A nuestro padre no le va a gustar eso —dijo Bumi, después de soltar una carcajada.

* * *

—Sí, papá y mamá estaban furiosos —comentó Kya con una sonrisa ligera al recordar a sus padres en ese día.

Lin, quien en el pequeño resumen de los hechos contado por los hermanos de Tenzin, estuvo bebiendo en todo instante, también sonrió. ¡Sí que había sido una inmadura! Aunque si se lo preguntaran, seguro lo volvería a hacer.

—Lin —La llamó Pema, hablando por primera vez desde que surgió el tema de la ruptura—. ¿También recuerdas cuando trataste de meterme a la cárcel? —No había rastros de enojo ni rencor en su voz. Más bien sonaba divertida.

La jefa de policía casi se ahogó con el vino. De eso sí que no estaba orgullosa. ¡Y es que había fallado! ¿Qué clase de policía era en ese entonces que no pudo ni meter a una simple niña tras las rejas?

* * *

Luego de que terminaran, y de haber sacado su enojo destruyéndolo todo, vino el momento de la tristeza, aquella sensación que pocas veces había experimentado en su vida a tal nivel. Era una sensación desagradable, un dolor que se extendía por cada parte de su ser. Le pesaba el cuerpo, sentía que se estaba ahogando, el estómago se le revolvía, su corazón ardía con cada latido que daba. Tenía que deshacer de toda esa energía negativa, pronto. Y según lo que había observado en las personas del día a día, o leído en novelas baratas, el único remedio eran las lágrimas, debía de acostarse en la soledad y dejar que el llanto curara sus heridas.

Se encerró en su habitación y lloró durante dos horas. Ni más ni menos. Ahora se sentía vacía. Todo había sido su culpa, ella lo orilló a eso. Lo descuidó, dejándose seducir por su empleo. Ahora... ¿qué quedaba ahora? Si la única persona que pudo entenderla y amarla cuando más lo necesitaba, se había ido con otra.

Sentada en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, sintió que jamás volvería a amar a nadie con la misma intensidad con la que amó a Tenzin. Sin embargo, unos meses después, se daría cuenta de lo que más dolió no fue perder a un amante, sino perder a un amigo.

Con el brillo de la luna entrando por la ventana del departamento que había comprado hace poco, se quedó dormida.

En la mañana se despertó con algo en mente: Arruinar a la tal Pema.

Sí, lamentarse había sido liberador, de cierta forma. Pero ese no era su estilo. Lo que en verdad le haría sentir mejor sería joderle la existencia (sólo un poco) a la mujer que robó a su hombre. Porque después de pensarlo mucho en la madrugada, llegó a la conclusión de que si bien ignoraba un tanto a Tenzin y no era la novia más amorosa, de no ser por Pema, jamás hubiera terminado su relación.

Se vistió con su traje de policía, se cepilló su despeinado cabello y se lavó el rostro, haciendo lo posible para que no se notara que había llorado.

Entró a la comisaría, con su semblante rudo de cada mañana. Tomó asiento, y con todas las miradas sobre ella, se dispuso a anunciar "la cacería".

—Muy bien, muchachos, ¿quién quiere sumar puntos para ganarse un aumento? —Su voz sonaba ansiosa y extrañamente amable.

Los nueve oficiales que estaban en la oficina, y que casualmente eran novatos (la mayoría recién ingresados), alzaron la mano de inmediato.

—¡Vaya, cuánto entusiasmo! Así me gusta —hizo una pausa para sacar algo de su maletín—. Lo único que tienen que hacer es arrestar a esta señorita —puso la fotografía de la Acólito en su pizarra, y su expediente en el escritorio, para que pudieran tomarlo—. ¿Por qué? Por cualquier cosa, esta niña es un peligro para la sociedad. ¿Fácil, eh? —La miraron atónitos, esperando pacientemente a que dijera que fuera una broma, aún cuando ya sabían que su jefa nunca bromeaba—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan? ¡Háganlo! La quiero hoy mismo en prisión.

Algunos decidieron hacer equipo, otros trabajaron por su cuenta. La sala olía a competitividad y eso le gustaba a Lin.

Para su desgracia, al finalizar el día, los agentes llegaron con las manos vacías.

—Tienen un minuto para explicarme por qué Pema sigue libre —Se cruzó de brazos, esperando, por el propio bien de ellos, que tuvieran un excelente motivo.

—Bueno, nosotros tratamos de convencerla de que se había ganado un viaje a la Nación del Fuego, que tan sólo necesitaba meterse en el satomóvil para reclamar el premio, entonces la traeríamos a la estación, pero ella se negó y salió huyendo.

—Yo la iba a arrestar por usar "ropa inadecuada" en público, luego la mocosa empezó a recitar el código civil, argumentando que no existía ley alguna que le prohibiera vestirse como un Maestro Aire. ¡Se puso furiosa!

—Carl y yo intentamos meterle droga en su bolso, para luego acusarla por ello. Sin embargo, cometimos un pequeño error y la colocamos en el bolso de alguien más.

—Nuestro plan incluía un arma, una zanahoria y...

—¡Suficiente! —interrumpió Lin furiosa—. Eso me pasa por confiarle un trabajo tan importante a unos novatos como ustedes. ¡Salgan de mi oficina, ahora!

—Pero... ¿Nos darán puntos para el aumento, al menos por intentarlo?

Ante la mirada matadora de la jefa, corrieron asustados.

La Beifong se masajeó las sienes. ¡Qué estúpida al dejar que ellos hicieran su trabajo! Sin embargo, mañana sería otro día, y ella misma se encargaría de que Pema quedara tras las rejas.

Una vez dieron las nueve de la mañana, salió de la estación de policía hacia las calles de Ciudad República. Sabía bien que los miércoles, los Acólitos salían a hacer compras al mercado. Si tenía suerte, la encontraría ahí.

Decidió deslizarse con ayuda de sus cables de metal. Así si ella intentaba correr, sería más fácil atraparla.

Finalmente, la vio a una cuadra de la plaza, con bolsas en sus manos, y su cabello castaño ridículamente peinado. Era momento de actuar.

Manipulando los alambres como toda una experta, bajo hacia el pavimento, quedando frente a una sorprendida Pema.

—¿Usted es Pema? —puso su rostro de policía malo, colocándose sus gafas de sol para agregarle más estilo. Debía de intimidarla, portarse con una actitud seria, si quería conseguirlo.

—¿Sucede algo, oficial? —preguntó levemente asustada. El día anterior había tenido un par de incidentes con otros agentes. Incluso estaba comenzando a creer que en verdad había hecho algo malo.

—Así es. Queda usted detenida. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno de oficio —sacó las esposas de su bolsillo y se las colocó, sonriendo para sus adentros.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero al menos puedo saber de qué se me acusa? —estaba a punto de llorar. Tenía miedo, ¿qué había hecho? ¿En verdad la meterían a prisión? La miró detenidamente, en busca de respuestas, y ahí fue cuando la reconoció—. Un momento, ¿no eres tú la ex novia de Tenzin?

El "ex" le cayó como balde de agua fría.

—¡Creí haberle dicho que guardara silencio! —Esa maldita no frustraría sus planes. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, la cargó como si fuera un costal de papas y se deslizaron juntas por los edificios de la ciudad.

—¡Entonces sí lo es! ¡Suélteme! —Se quejaba, pero con temor. Lin avanzaba a una velocidad impresionante y temía caerse.

—Mala elección de palabras. Si la suelto, caerá y su cara quedará estrellada en el asfalto —Siendo honestos, sonaba a una idea tentadora.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda, ayuda! —La Acólito comenzó a gritar desesperada, para llamar la atención de la gente. Y lo logró.

Un par de muchachos y otro par de señores las siguieron corriendo, uno que otro satomóvil las persiguió por la calle. Finalmente, la rodearon.

—Alto ahí, señoritas —Un señor con bigote dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a solucionar la situación—. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Lin suspiró enojada.

—Lin Beifong, jefa de policía. No querrá meterse —enseñó su placa, desafiante, haciendo que varios retrocedieran. Infortunadamente, el bigotudo no se inmutó.

—¡Ella me arrestó sin justificación! Esto no es más que un abuso de poder por parte de la agente —La joven de ojos verdes, con su dulce cara de no matar ni a una mosca, causó empatía en el público.

—Por favor, no le crean a esta criminal. ¡Fue detenida por asesinato!, así que ahora, apártense —Estaba a punto de irse cuando la interrumpieron. De nuevo.

—La pequeña tiene razón. ¡La policía es una abusiva!

—Sí, además es una Acólito, todos sabemos que ellos son buenas personas.

—Muy bien, "jefa", así se solucionan las cosas en la calle. Esto es lo que hará: Dejará ir a la pobre muchacha, y no volverá a fastidiarla, a ella ni a nadie, sino, la reportaremos con el gobernador. Tengo contactos, ¿sabe? Y cuando menos se lo espere, esa bonita placa dorada suya, estará en la basura. Además, la perseguiremos hasta su casa y le daremos verdaderos motivos para que nos arrastre. Usted decide.

—A ver, señor del bigote. Tú y tu tono de mafioso no me intimidan en lo absoluto —La multitud se le fue acercando, poco a poco—. Sin embargo, la dejaré ir únicamente porque no vale la pena. Y sepan que si intentan hacer algo malo, estaré feliz de meter sus traseros a prisión —Luego de eso, desapareció con ayuda de sus cables de metal.

Pema sonrió aliviada. ¡Vaya novia se había conseguido Tenzin!

—Muchas gracias —Les dedicó una leve reverencia a las personas que, prácticamente le habían salvado la vida, y se fue al Templo Aire, dispuesta a tomar un largo baño para relajarse.

La Beifong regresó a su oficina, avergonzada por dos razones. La primera: haber fallado en su intento por meterla a la cárcel. ¡Odiaba no poder completar sus objetivos! La segunda razón era más humana: Reconoció que no había tenido ética. Usó su profesión para hacer algo incorrecto. Ella, que luchaba contra el mal cada día, ahora se sentía como una criminal, alguien corrupto. Ese día prometió jamás volver a actuar deshonestamente, y no volver a violar ninguna regla profesional.

* * *

—¡Qué tiempos! —exclamó Lin dándole un trago a su bebida. Al menos tenía la excusa de que era joven y no sabía lo que hacía.

—Pasado pisado, ¿eh? —Bumi se levantó de su asiento y rodeó con sus brazos a Lin y Tenzin.

La jefa de policía observó a todos en la mesa. Había aprendido que vivir con rencor dentro no traía nada bueno, y no es que fueran a hacerse mejores amigos de la nada, sin embargo, estar bien con ellos le traía cierta paz.

Pema le sonrió, Tenzin propuso un brindis por los viejos tiempos y Lin pudo decir a la mañana siguiente, que había tenido una buena velada.


End file.
